The present disclosure is directed toward a bin feature for a shredder device and, more specifically, to a bin having a closure member included with the bin that opens in response to a mechanical release for emptying of chad contained in the bin.
Shredder devices reduce risks of misappropriation of personal and confidential information by shredding media containing such content into strips or smaller fragments of chad. Generally, this chad is temporarily contained in a bin situated below cutter elements (of a shredder head) included in the shredder device. The chad is subsequently emptied from the bin to a trash receptacle for permanent disposal.
The process of emptying the bin for shredder appliances in households and offices generally involves a two-handed approach. The technique first includes an action of a user manually separating the bin from the shredder head suspended over, mounted to, or attached above it. In this manner, the chad contained therein can be emptied from an open end revealed from the detachment. The next action generally includes a manual flip of the bin over the trash receptacle. The bin is overturned approximately 180-degrees so that the chad can fall from the bin into the trash basket. One disadvantage associated with this technique is that the chad can fall beyond the sidewalls of the trash basket and spill onto the surrounding floor surfaces. The fragments that fall beyond the basket require additional actions of cleanup. More specifically, the tiny size and the multitude of spilled fragments make it too timely for the user to pick up each individual fragment. It is a similarly timely task to remove from and return to storage a vacuum sweeper.
There is needed a more expedient method for emptying chad contained within a shredder bin and, additionally, a method that minimizes undesired spill of chad missing the trash basket. There is more specifically desired a method that utilizes a one-handed manual approach, which does not require any over-turn of the bin.